Kotomi
"You're pretty hot, are you single?" -Kotomi when first meeting Sephiroth Kotomi Ichinose or "Kotomi" is a minor character originally from the anime/manga "Clannad". 'Story' Childhood Kotomi is one of Raven's sisters but unlike all the rest, Kotomi was not abandoned by her parents. Kotomi was only 5 years old when her siblings were kicked. forced to live with her parents, Kotomi often questioned where her siblings were. They always responded with the same thing.'' " They are a disgrace, unlike you!"'' Due to Kotomi's intelligence and multiple talents, she was simply a trophy child to her parents. Whatever they wanted her to learn, she did, whatever they wanted to be, she was. Kotomi didn't understand at the time as she was only a child. Being forced so many times to do things she didn't like, Kotomi got older and as a result, her knowledge grew, she formed her own morality and opinions along with this. She started reading more, cutting out photo albums of her siblings and sticking them on her wall. She missed them and wondered where they were, if they were even alive. She hadn't seen or heard from them in about a year and she was alone, subjected to abuse and threats from her parents and baring a heavy burden of responsibility due to this. One time she went on an adventure when her parents were busy talking to guests and she met a little blue haired boy in the area. She started to spend a lot of time with this boy however her parents got suspicious. Kotomi became best friends with the little boy and kept breaking the rules and sneaking over to his house. One day her father saw she was leaving the house and followed her. He saw that Kotomi was sneaking to see this boy. This enraged Kotomi's father and mother. Her parents waited for Kotomi to come home and go to sleep. Kotomi slept well that night with a smile on her face, It was her first friend for as long as she could remember. She had never had a friend she wasn't related to, Kotomi began to develop a crush on her friend, it was the first boy she ever loved. Kotomi awoke that morning with black smoke coming from the distance. She ran outside without putting on slippers or coat even though the ground was wet from the rain and. She ran to the little boy's house only to see firemen trying to stop fire and police surrounding the area. She looked up at the little boys home. His parents were taken away to hospital with several bones broke and large injuries around their body. The little boy was nowhere to be seen at this point. With the house still set ablaze, she ran in buring her feet with tears in her eyes she ran in his room to find the boy lying there dead, stabbed and pinned to the ground. Kotomi ran out crying and ran up to her room. Her parents entered and said to her "You broke the rules, So we broke your heart!"' Arrival at Rahmanus 10 years later at the age of 16, Kotomi was invited to Rahmanus by her sister Anju. Kotomi ran away from her parents and decided to go to Rahmanus, packing only her books with her. When she entered Rahmanus Palace she dropped all her books and on the ground and Sephiroth assisted her. She looked deep in his eyes asking him was he single. Kotomi had a crush on Sephiroth throughout her time in the roleplay after that incident. Kotomi was controlled by her brother Ren in the Mirror World. She was easily beaten by Sephiroth. After being saved, Kotomi spent her days in the Ancient Library in rahmanus. She finished the full library within a few years and also encouraged the others in the palace to start school and let Sephiroth have a break. Kotomi was hardly seen in Rahmanus due to spending all of her time reading. Death When Sephiroth went missing, Kotomi was grouped with Inori and Kat to explore the forgotten capital of "Ajit". She walked ahead of them all and was searching the area. All of a sudden Sephiroth who was being controlled by JENOVA jumped down and pierced her heart using his weapon, the Masamune. Kotomi died instantly. Her room remains untouched in Rahmanus and she will never be forgotten. Her diary stays within the libary about her and achievements which Sephiroth now owns. 'Appearance and Personality' Kotomi has long blue hair with red pom poms in her hair on her bobble. she wears a blue skirt with a cream blazer and a dark blue polo neck shirt underneath. She is usually seen in this attire however has often been seen wearing a black dress with a white lace. She has large violet eyes that match her hair colour. Kotomi is the most intelligent out of all the siblings and spent most her days either readin or play instruments for her parents and their guests. She is extremely uncomfortable around girls however seems to gain a massive surge of confidence when talking to attractive males. She is quiet and her abilities in terms of fighting remain exceptionally unknown due to her appearing only as a minor character. 'Gallery' 17.jpg 2009-02-06-142080.jpeg 351755.jpg 430424_1277013985596_400_300.jpg 1798879_1311711971341.51res_400_300.jpg|Kotomi seeing the smoke form her parents house 2781717_1339351283421.87res_400_300.jpg|Kotomi entertaining guests and her parents 1560443170_a18ea4da5f.jpg 1280377330539_f.jpg blog_sn_4297318_6341571_tr_ve__1_.jpg|Kotomi after her friends death Clannad-Kotomi-destinygirl-30451641-1023-616.jpg Ichinose.Kotomi.full.142128.jpg Ichinose.Kotomi.full.948691.jpg Ichinose.Kotomi.full.1144245.jpg Ichinose.Kotomi.full.1502484.jpg kotomi_clannad.jpg kotomi5 (1).jpg kotomi5.jpg kotomi-begs-god-for-her-parents.jpg kotomi-clannad-31660531-1701-2560.jpg Kotomi-Ichinose-clannad-34548261-516-296.png Kotomi-Ichinose-kotomi-13001142-640-480.jpg kotomis-ready-for-the-future.jpg minitokyoclannadscans34.jpg moe205893020clannad20goto-p20ichinose_kotomi20seifuku.jpg sadwittlegurl.jpg snapshot20080314013322.jpg vlcsnap-00034.jpg 'Trivia' *''Kotomi's death is based off "Aerith's Death" in Final Fantasy VII'' *''Kotomi's backstory is not explored in-depth in the roleplay'' *''She is the most intelligent character to appear in the roleplay series closely followed by Rico.''